total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Mid season Review of Total Drama Toxic Brawl
Well, I did a mid season review last season, so I am going to do it this season. Episodes A Radioactive Beginning Well, this episode was a decent premiere. Not much interaction, and a boring challenge to be honest, but it introduced to the characters, and a fodder character Beardo was eliminated. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens This episode had a lot of great interactions, and the chalenge was unorganized at first, but as it went along, it became more organized and fun. Certain alliances (Tyler, Al, and Sadie) were being formed, and there were many old issues resurfaced. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder The Villain alliance did their work again, as they sent Jasmine home (ignoring the behind the scenes drama). The challenge was very creative, with the best reactions to the eating challenge would cause the win. Lightning and Jo continued, Amy and Brick acting like a couple, Jo trying to ally with Brick, and there was A LOT of Tyler and Noah arguing going on. Overall, a good episode. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Well, I call this episode a good episode because of all of the fighting egos that were fighting. Lightning picked fights with Tyler, Staci, and Sadie, and it made the episode very interesting, from the otherwise boring trivia challenge. Courtney was doing nothing (and her plot with Scott was getting kind of repetitive), so she was voted out, though she blamed Lightning (who was one of the only who did not oust her). En-Toxicating '' Tyler and Sadie did a lot of dirty work, targetting Dawn and Noah the way it did, but it did make for an interesting episode. While the challenge was creative, there was some sloppiness to it. While the Villain alliance were doing their dirty antics, another alliance was just starting to form....the Femme Fetale. Dawn can never last long in these games. ''Mutant Kingdom Everyone wanted Duncan gone, but they wanted the Femme Fetale (Eva, Jo, and Scarlett) to plan it. Everyone thought Duncan was a cheater, since he was in a relationship with Sky, and the alliance tricked Samey into thinking he is no good. This episode as very bleh to be honest, since it was predictable, and we all knew that Duncan was out It was preplanned from the previous week. Down, Down In My Awful Mine I think it was around here that Alejandro did not want to be an antagonist, but since their team was not losing, the Villain alliance took a break. Jo and Scarlett got Samey to turn on Amy, and to eliminate her. I love this alliance. Anyways, this was pretty much the A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste challenge, but it made for some great interactions. I forgot to mention that the Squirrels were completely split apart in 2, with Scott, Lightning, and Brick forming an alliance. The Season 3 winner was disposed, and Jo ultimately won over her conflict with Amy. Brick still does not know Jo got rid of his girl. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste This episode was really boring. We had a trivia challenge, and nothing really came from it. I do not remember much from the episode, but Shawn was eliminated, which was good, since he was a floater and did nothing. It was around here where many people got tired of the season, because there were so many episodes, and a lot of cast members. Fun Zone 3.0 The challenge was very creative, but there was a lot of godplaying accusations, which got extremely old, and tiring. Lindsay was eliminated, though she suddenly had the idol that Alejandro OOC gave her, and.......it was a mess. Overall, I will just say that this episode was a mess. The Villain alliance did some messy stuff in this episode. Mutant See, Mutant Do I was gone for most of the episode, but I did catch the elimination, and all I have to say is.....Femme Fetale is GOOD. Made sure to let Alejandro use his idol, and got rid of another threat; Samey. Smart gameplay. Dave was FINALLY and unanimously eliminated, and this left a lot of people disappointed with how the season was going on, and disappointed with the merge. Samey-Bot's Revenge I think I have made it very clear how I feel about the Samey-Bot gimmick. Besides the point, the challenge was VERY sloppy, and it was overall a boring episode. Not much happened, other than most people getting rid of the biggest threat; Tyler. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate The challenge was alphabet improv, and while it was creative, there was a lot of confusion, unclarity, and disorganization with the challenge, and it did no build up any of the interactions in the episode. What this episode DID bring, was a blindside like no other, when Scott was eliminated by the Femme Fetale, and their outside alliance with Noah, Staci, and Brick. Eliminees within the first half Beardo barely did anything in his episode. I do not recall one thing he did, and it is no wonder why he was eliminated. I do not see him ever coming back, and my mind is blanking when I am thinking about things he did. Cody was a floater who really did nothing in either of the two challenges. He had no alliances or significant interactions that could have kept him interesting or in the game longer. He was clearly meant to be fodder under his team. I do not even remember Jasmine interacting with her boyfriend Shawn (who I wil get into in a minute). She was good in her final episode, and helped her team a lot (only to lose), but she was a target by the Villain alliance. She is one of the people I wished stayed longer, because she was just getting interesting. She was subbed in this season, and while she was memorable, her plot with Scott was getting very, very repetitive. She had an alliance with Lightning and Beth, which.....went.....nowhere, and she was going to speak to Scott and Duncan to join, but......went....nowhere. She is missed potential. Did nothing in her elimination ep. I know that there was plans for her to be a villain, but that....went....nowhere. She was obsessed with Shawn for some reason, and........was.......not....really.....good this season. I have nothing else to say here. Duncan suffered from Sierra and Leshawna-itis; being silent for the entire season. Everyone forgot about him, and since we all wanted the floaters to go, he was the perfect opportunity. The only thing he did was get with Samey.....He needed to do more. Amy was memorable in her relatively short duration on the season. Her relationship with Brick was nice to see, and struggling to make up with her sister was an interesting storyline. She had a short conflict with Jo (who was alying with Brick), and she thought Jo wanted her man. She suffered from Jo's alliance targetting her. Still good. Shawn is definitely one of the lower characters this season. I do not recall him interacting with his girlfriend, though he was obsessed with speaking to Dawn. He was no help in challenges, and was a bore. He could not have been eliminated soon enough. At least his zombie shizz was kept at a minimum. I think my biggest issue with Lindsay is that she never stood out from behind Tyler's shadow (which ultimately caused her elimination). If she interacted with her BFF Beth, spoke to Eva more, and did her own thing, than she would have done better this season. She did help in challenges, and was endearing, but she really needs to stand on her own. Samey was still very angry with Amy, and she was pushing her away, which is sensible enough. She tried to get in the good books of the guys, to only be snubbed. Her relationship with Duncan was official, and she did help out a lot, an interacted with others, but was cut close to the halfway point from that damn Femme Fetale. I know I should probably mince my words when it comes to Dave, but....I can't. He was horrible this season. Randomly blurting out alliances, lusting over Alejandro obsessively, screwing up for his team countelss times, and was just a pain to deal with. Is there ANY of the TDPI Dave in there? He lasted too long. Tyler is definitely the controversial person in the cast, and there is always mixed opinions on him. I did not understand why he felt the need to turn into a villain, and backstab his girlfriend, but at least he felt bad about it. I wish there was more from his original personality in canon in the RP, but he did cause a lot fo trouble in the first half, only to be the first merger out. Scott is a good character, though he was still upset at Courtney for the third season in a row. I liked his interactions with Lightning, Jo, Tyler, and Brick though, and though he was very shady to everyone, he was entertaining. He helped out a lot, and always knew how to get out of a scheme. I have to admit that a while after Courtney left, he started to get stale. He was blindsided, but hey, it is a game *shrug*. People who made it past the first half Well, Alejandro was defintiely more downplayed this season than he was in the last season. Apparently he had a weird dream, and that he needs to make some changes. He definitely is a threat to others, and was enjoyable, though he was not as prominent this season. Beth.......she needs to do more. She has barely done anything in the season thus far, and she does not interact with many people. She needs to do something big in the second half, because I doubt being in the background will get her into the finale 2 seasons in a row. Brick made it a lot farther this season, and I like his interactions with Amy, Samey, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Scarlett, and Eva. He is a very sweet guy who will stand up for himself. I hope that he does not become too much of a lackey to others, and suffer from it. He is a lot more memorable this season. Eva is a lot better this season. She somewhat put her issues with Sadie and Alejandro in the past, and when she switched, she joined the Femme Fetale alliance. Her struggle to develop and to keep her anger in check was great. She left the Femme Fetale to do her own thing, and her growth is great. Jo, Jo, Jo. She is a messy one, isn't she. Takes out Amy, and has Brick loyal to her, being Scarlett's Bonnie or Clyde when it comes to the scheming. She does not like weak women, and gets offended when people make sexist comments towatds her. Her conflicts with Lightning and Scott were hilarious. I am disappointed with my performance of Lightning this season. He did fight with Jo from here and there, had a conflict with Tyler, continued his conflict with Sadie, and tried to control his anger, he did not do much of interest, and became stale. Ariel made him more interesting, but Lightning is just not that memorable this season. Noah had his conflict with Tyler in the beginning of the season, and continued his conflict with Alejandro, only to kind of put them aside. Noah is not too much in the forefront, or too much in the background, so if he is careful, he could slide right through the game, but eventually, he is going to have to choose a side. Owen is the biggest floater in the game. He has done absolitely nothing of interest so far, and it is astounding how he slid through to the merge. Owen needs to do something fast......like.....he should have done something weeks ago. PLEASE do something. Sadie had her Villain alliance in the beginning of the season, and they did a lot of damage, but when the merge came around, the stronger alliance picked off her allies. Now that things are dwindling around her, and she has been called stale, maybe this is the chance for her to change thins up for herself. Scarlett did nothing in the first few episodes, but creating the Femme Fetale saved her from being an early out. Now she is dominating the game, and making a lot of good moves. It is about time that she took things into her own hands. She is a joy to watch. Staci had made a lot of friends, and is trying to redeem herself and not to beocme annoying, she has not made a lot of big game moves, but she does have potential to make it really, really, really far in the game. If only she plays her cards right than that can happen. As you can see, I have very mixed feelings about the season, and I think it is weaker than last season. Well what do you think of the first half of this season? Comment. Category:Blog posts